


Decompre22iion

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Illustrated, Kismesis, M/M, Psionics, Xeno, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one troll alive anymore who’s strong enough to help the highblood blow off some steam. So Sollux takes one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompre22iion

His muscles twitched at the sound of footsteps on metal. It was difficult not to lash out. He had no idea who or what it was. But he really just wanted to kill it. He wanted to see it’s blood, no matter the color drip from his club and run through his fingers. Singing to him of the sweet darkness of death.  
  
Karkat had gone out of his way and against the odds, managed to calm him. From then on though, it had been difficult to restrain himself. He didn’t want the pies anymore. Sickening, think pan rotting poison. He had no idea why, but his mind always called for the blood of the others. Especially the lowerbloods. There weren’t many left anymore, and the soft voices urged him to finish the job. His voices. The messiah’s voices.  
  
With the arrival of the humans with the pale hair though, he’d been banned from certain sections of the meteor. He’d been told that he was under no circumstances allowed to venture into those areas. But as much as the indigo was thankful for his palebro, it wasn’t enough. A soft pap and a quiet shoosh wasn’t enough to get the edge of insanity to subside. And honestly, Gamzee didn’t think he minded much.  
  
A deep sliver of him missed the simple bliss of ignorance. But a larger chunk loved this more. Much more. He understood now. He wasn’t an idiot now. He wasn’t someone to be walked on. Not anymore. He was third from the top of the caste, the highest of the land dwellers. With the mirthful messiahs behind him, inside him, he’d do what needed to be done, no matter how long it took.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer though. A stirring in Gamzee’s gut screamed at him to hide to assess the situation better. He fought against it, trying to keep his palemate’s words in mind. So he sat alone against the wall, waiting for whoever it was venturing around these dark halls to stumble upon him. This far out of the way of anyone else, he might get away with a nice little bloodbath if it was any of the lowerblooded heretics.  
  
The echo of the footsteps told him who it was before they came around the corner. And he was on his feet before then, one of his clubs dropping into his hand. It still held the dried spatters of various colors. He glanced down at it, licking his lips in anticipation. Another few steps later and sure enough, the mustardblood rounded the corner. Gamzee swung wide, missing just above his head, the club slamming into the wall sending a great metallic crash to echo through the walls.  
  
Sollux ducked, backing up quickly, his psionics sparking. “Woah!”  
  
Gamzee let his arm fall to his side, staring the psionic down, a touch of orange seeping into the edges of his sclera. Sollux stumbled back before gaining his footing again, shaking his head. “What the actual fuck GZ?!” he snapped, eyes wide.  
  
The indigo had looked into those eyes before. Before everything had gone bad. Before he’d seen the light. He remembered red and blue. Two colors that should never be together. Too much of a gap. Disgusting little mutant. But not now. Now he was looking into a deep black eye, and a shallow white. It was a little better like this, but looking at him still sent an uneasy burst of fire through Gamzee’s veins.  
  
Gamee shook his head, putting them up in a shrug. A twisted smile cracked across his face and he whispered hoarsely, “A brother doesn’t have /any/ motherfucking idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“That’th a load of hoofbeast shit and you know it! Why the hell are you down here in the dark ready to pounthe and cull?” he snarled.  
  
His psionics were yellow now. Yellow with the occasional bright spark of white. Gamzee had  always assumed that this was what normal yellowbloods energy looked like, and not some freak’s. Like little arcs of sunlight off his eyes. His guts clenched and he shook his head. “Not alone anymore brother. NOT WITH YOU HERE. What’s a wicked little lowblood like you doing down here in the dark?”  
  
Sollux never wavered in his stance. It was one caught between offensive and defensive. He knew what Gamzee had done, everyone did. And he was not about to let that clown get the upperhand. He’d already dragged away the other dead Sollux. He wasn’t going to be reuniting the set any time soon.  
  
A twitch of muscles that the mustard hadn’t caught was the warning before he swung again, following through with a swipe of his claws. His eyes were wide, that smile cracking his pale painted face. A sharp pain ran up his arm, starting at the wrist. Sparks of yellow and white jumped from the wrist before slamming his arm into the wall. He whipped his face around to look at the other troll. Gamzee looked back and forth a few times before, trying to pull his arm away.  
  
He pulled and yanked, throwing the club down to claw at the untouchable electricity bound around his hand. His anger was rising the longer he was helpless. Gamzee shook his head, his hair shaking around him. He turned back to Sollux, the skin around his nose pulled back, baring all of his teeth, snarling at the thinner troll,  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? YOU MOTHERFUCKING HERETICAL LITTLE SHIT!”  
  
A smirk slowly crept into Sollux’s lips. He watched Gamzee thrash and reach out towards him, clawing and swiping at him. An unintelligible mess of slurs of his blood color and detailed descriptions of what he’d do if he got his hands on him where all that Sollux could hear echoing through the dark halls. There was an edge of laughter in his voice when he spoke,  
  
“Teaching a ‘motherfucker’ a lethon.”  
  
He stopped for a moment to look into the dual colored eyes, still snarling. His voice was quiet though, but still harsh. “There isn’t a damn thing you can teach unto me. You have nothing but garbage tumbling from that nasty little maw.”  
  
He resumed clawing at the psionics, not really coming to grips with the fact that it was a futile endeavor. His own purple blood dotted his claws and if the idiot wasn’t careful he could do some real damage. The energy surged, wrapping up and around the second hand, pinning it down next to the first. Gamzee snarled over his shoulder, at a loss for words.  
  
Sollux smiled. “That’th better. You’re kind of a head cathe, you know that?”  
  
“You can rot in fucking Hell for all I care about your opinion.” He bit back, still a harsh whisper, tugging at his hands.  
  
The energy pulled dragging one hand up and over his head, coming to a stop so he had his back to the wall, his wrists bound out to either side. He shook his head, slumping forward. His hair fell into his face, obscuring his vision. He was glad. He didn’t even want to LOOK at that pissblood and that smug smirk.  
  
Suddenly a hand was on his face, lifting his chin. He pulled away, turning back to snap his teeth at it, hoping to sink his teeth into those long bony fingers. But the lowblood was quick. He pulled his hand back, looking at him. A quick burst of light and his horns were yanked, pulled back and slammed into the wall hard enough that he felt it all through his skull and down his spine. Fuck that hurt. He tried to shake his head free, but only succeeded in causing wave after wave of pain from yanking against his own horns. It felt like he’d rip them clean off his skull!  
  
He stopped, letting his eyes find the hacker with the lisp, watching for his next move. Those long fingers reached up, avoiding the mouth that held dangerous teeth and traced three fingers along the scabbed over scratches in his face. It was still sensitive to the touch and he recoiled a bit. “QUIT FUCKING TOUCHING ME.” He spat, glaring up at him.  
  
Sollux let his hand drop, and he put his hand on his hip, looking at Gamzee’s pathetic attempts to get loose with a sneer. He shook his head. “You’re not going to get away.”  
  
“Just watch me!”  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head a bit to look at him with the black eye, deep and unnerving. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, just watched Gamzee struggle. He was going to tire himself out eventually. Sollux chuckled. “I’m waiting.”  
  
A few more minutes of struggling and kicking and hissing and snapping his teeth and he gave up, slumping forward, visibly broken and defeated. Sollux had won. At least for now. The psionic couldn’t fight the smirk that cracked across his face. He reached up, picking up his face, cradling it in his hands almost tenderly. Gamzee glared at him through the hair, disgusted. Not only was this pissblood holding his face with a look of the reddest pity, but he also had him pinned to the wall bleeding! If this wasn’t grounds for some serious quadrant vacillation, he didn’t know what was. If this lowblood was even going to bother taking a stab at one of his quadrants he might as well make it clear what he was even shooting for.  
  
Sollux’s hands trailed down his face, holding his neck. He ran his thumbs over Gamzee’s Adam’s apple, the tips of his claws just barely brushing skin. The purple swallowed hard, the cartilage bobbing with the contraction. The yellowblood stepped a little closer, clothes brushing, but not fully touching. He could feel the heat radiating out of his blood, his organs, off his skin, from his very vile core. But he didn’t fight. He was tired, and his thinkpan was fuzzy with all the words and warnings of his palebro.  
  
He pulled in close, a feverish kiss, smearing the facepaint in a blatantly obvious manner. Sloppy and filled with lots of teeth. Gamzee bit down, breaking through his lip. Sollux hissed, the yellow and white fireworks lighting up, slamming the jugallo’s head back into the wall. He spit the blood out, snarling at him, his fangs still dotted with the yellow sludge. Sollux growled right back, “Bite me again, I dare you.”  
  
That was a challenge Gamzee could accept. His eyes softened a little and he went back into the kiss, attempting to use more tongue than teeth this time. Teeth still clicked together and this time around, Gamzee actually complied to the kiss, inviting him in. The long almost royal colored appendage explored the dirty yellow mouth. It was greeted by a deep split, almost as if the yellow had two tongues. Well, that helped to explain the lisp at least. They moved at different angles wrapping up and around the longer, overwhelming it. It was almost nice. The battle for dominance. Sollux made a move to pull away and Gamzee bit down into one of the two muscles. There was a small gush of deep iron blood over his tongue that he swallowed down with a wince, and then the psionics body wasn’t pressed to his anymore. Maybe the little lowblood wasn’t up to snuff with the big trolls.  
  
The hands on his throat moved down quickly, raking deep gashes through the shirt. Bright purple streaks of blood bubbled up quickly, dripping down his chest. A shaky scream, with an edge of something close to pleasure passed the higher’s lips, echoing through the hallways. He struggled against the bonds, a newfound energy coursing through him. This lowblood wasn’t so bad at this black quadrant after all. The anger never left the yellow’s face when he moved away, licking his claws clean of the blood slowly. That sight… that was kind of nice. Gamzee watched, staring into those unnerving mismatched eyes. The cuts stung, but that was to be expected and it wasn’t a bad thing. No. Quite the opposite actually, it was nice to feel the pain. It reminded him that he was still alive. Still around to do some culling. He still had something to work for.  
  
A dark line from the claw clean-up dripped down the slide of his mouth. One of the two yellow muscles swiped out, lapping it up. He stepped up again, ripping his shirt the rest of the way off him, tossing it out to the side. He didn’t touch the deep cuts on his chest, just trailed his nails down his body slowly as he moved to kneel in front of him. Gamzee dug his claws into the wall, looking down at the troll whose face was hovering just over his groin. The yellowblood’s nose trailed across the fabric, teeth just barely grabbing onto the purple material of his pants. Gamzee swallowed hard, trying not to move. There were a hell of a lot of teeth behind those lips, and he knew one wrong move and he’d probably lose something. A sharp tug and his pants pooled around his ankles. A line of fluid dripped from the slit that held his bulge, the first sign the black shenanigans had been working.  
  
“No underwear? Clathy GZ. Oh, and it lookth like you’re fucking raring to g-”  
  
The indigo’s knee shot out, clipping him in the temple. His head jerked to the side, suddenly swimming, momentarily putting him in a daze. When he came too he snarled up at him. “Better fucking watch it GZ…”  
  
“OR WHAT?” He coaxed.  
  
The electric sensation of the psionics wound around his throat, pulling his head back into the wall more, pressing down on his windpipe, choking off what air he had. He gasped against it for a moment before little spots of white and black danced in front of his eyes. Black and white like the pissblood’s eyes. He kicked his foot out and the bond on his throat stopped suddenly. Gamzee’s lungs felt like they were sucking up fire with that first breath. Sollux didn’t move from his position just in front of his groin, just watching the highblood that was oh so helpless against him.   
Gamzee didn’t notice the bead of sweat drip down the side of his face.  
  
When he’d had enough time to catch his breath all the indigo could muster was a deep growl. Those mixed eyes looked up at him from his position. He could feel the warmer blooded troll’s breathe on his skin and that didn’t help the situation. This little fucker was NOT going to do this. It just wasn’t right. A worm like this? A sharp harsh puff of air, not quite a sigh ghosted along his thigh. His knees buckled for a moment before he picked himself back up.  
  
“Ith there a problem?” he chuckled, licking a thick line up his inner thigh.  
  
“GET OFF!” he bucked his hips, trying to get his face away, throwing caution to the wind in the desperation.  
  
“Oh… I planned on it.” Sollux snickered.  
  
Gamzee’s claws dug into the wall and he hissed in a breath at the contact of that warm yellow tongue against some rather sensitive flesh. Sollux lapped up the line of purple dripping from the slit of the sheath, coaxing out his bulge. Gamzee groaned, the pleasure he couldn’t deny, a little bit of the anticipation and trying hard to fight against it all. He really didn’t like this heretical little fucker. He might not go so far as to say he hated him, but he really wasn’t happy with him right now. That split tongue ran along the line again, and he bit his lip at the feel of his head snaking out.  
  
With an eager lick of his lips and a small chuckle in the back of his throat Sollux knew he’d really won now. With this much, he’d have him in his clutches for sure. Wrapping his lips around just the tip, he sucked, not hard, but enough to elicit a deep groan. He worked to not move his hips up into the heat. Those teeth were NOT something he trifle with. With each soft suck, the bulge slipped farther and farther out, until the mustardblood was having trouble with it so close to his face like it was. He pulled back a little, drawing a long line across the ridges lining the bottom of the bulge like he’d done this for a goddamn living! Gamzee’s knees gave out from under him, the bonds at his wrists making up for the slack painfully. He righted himself with a small huff and the psionic stifled a laugh.  
  
He wrapped a hand around the base, the claws pressed to the bulge, but in no way hurting it. Sollux stood up, dragging a finger across the ridges lining the bottom and pulling his shirt off in one easy motion, tossing it to the side. He fiddled with his belt a moment before pulling his jeans down and kicking them off, He pulled a few slow even strokes along the length of the purple organ writhing in his grasp, the end of his was already poking its way out. There was a moment of contemplation and consideration before he opted to coax it out himself. He still didn’t trust the enraged highblood and his claws. He might not think of this as anything close to a kismetitude, and would probably just do damage instead of being forceful and rough. Sollux would make him hate him, it was the best course of action.  
  
Gamzee was a danger to the rest of the meteor. Karkat might have been able to deal some nice shooshes and a few good paps, but the highblood needed a vent. The pale affection was only going to go so far. Taking the corpses and dragging them down into the dark, and killing Equius and Nepeta were a few things Sollux really couldn’t get over. He was dangerous and needed a way to get out the pent up frustration and agitation. What better way than with a blackmate?   
  
Sollux really did hate this rank bastard for what he’d done, and just hoped that all this psionic shit would show him that Sollux wasn’t someone to be laughed at. He was a force unto himself, and Gamzee was just going to have to come to terms with that. There was no one on the meteor better suited for the job. No one could take a beating and dish it out just as hard as Sollux. So he’d take one for the team and confront the highblood. Twisting his arm, but he’d do what needed to be done.  
  
So until he realized that and gave him some sort of sign, he was just going to have to do the best he could in trying to convince him that he was a formidable rival and decent spade.  
  
“Mmph!”  
  
Sollux glanced up at him, pulled from his thoughts. A line of blush across his cheeks and the tips of his ears and a few dots of blood flecked his lips where he’d bitten down in an attempt to keep the instinctual moans muffled. What Sollux hadn’t realized though, was just how slow he was going. He pulled a few sloppy strokes more up his slick organ before working on himself for a moment. He left the bulge be to writhe against his leg, nearly reaching his knee, drawing thick opaque lines across his grey skin.  
  
Half of one before the second unwound itself to join the first. Sollux didn’t look to see Gamzee’s reaction. He didn’t much care. He’d know just how staggering it was in a moment. He let the two wind between his fingers, pulling lazy strokes through them before stepping back up to the subbjuglator. With the hand he’d been holding Gamzee’s bulge with, he traced a line across his cheek, smearing the paint and marring his skin with a line of purple. Gamzee shook his head, pulling away, a fire in his eyes. He pulled his other hand away from his own genitals, pushing it up into his hair, streaking it with yellow. He shook his head angrily, his stomach flipping. Sollux sneered, “What is your problem GZ?”

  


  
“Motherfucking disgusting.” He said quietly, shaking his hands away.

“Alright, alright. You’re kind of a prith. Little genetic material never hurt anyone. I mean, unleth they drowned, but that had to have been one kinky bathtard.” Sollux laughed, a genuine smile on his face.

Gamzee said nothing, just watched him with half lidded eyes. His bulge snaked out into the air, doubling back to wrap around itself when it found nothing. Soon it would start seeking out other means of release. But Sollux wasn’t about to sit back and watch him pail himself. No, he’d have the pleasure of being the one to steal those moans out of him, whether he liked it or not. He was too dead set on this plan to back out now. He’d had this in his mind for far too long to cower away now. Gamzee would hate him.

“It theemth we are at an impathe here.”

“WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING GOING ON ABOUT?” He growled, his voice loud and harsh.

“I’m ‘going on about’ the fact I can’t go on.”

“Why not?” Was that a spark of disappointment?

“Well, you’re all thtrung up and practically begging for it, but… I don’t know. Having thecond thoughtth about all of this. I mean, ithn’t it a little wrong that I jutht traipthe down here, hand you your highblood ath on a platter, pail you and then leave back to a thection of the meteor your palemate’th banned you from? Kind of low of me, don’t you think?”

Gamzee was silent, listening, his expression still sour.

“I’d be living up the whole ‘gutterblood’ thing, that’s for thure. But, taking advantage of you, and you don’t even know if I’ve got a bucket hidden away in my moduth. I could jutht get you off and leave you to hang here covered in your own fluidth until I’m far enough away that the pthionicth cut out and you drop like a lead block, exhauthted from the adrenaline and rush, too tired to come after me. Theemth kind of cruel, no?”

He just keeps talking. Talking about things that make Gamzee’s head swim and his hormones rage. That’s kinky, he’d give him that. But it was also really disgusting to think about. Appealing if it wasn’t him, maybe, but that WAS pretty cruel. Take advantage of him, and then just leave him there with no way of knowing if he’d ever be able to sink his claws into that yellow-grey flesh again. Fucking depraved!

“What… are you getting at motherfucker?”

“Do I have to thpell it out in plain fucking English for you GZ? Jethuth you’re denthe!” Sollux snapped suddenly, snarling up at him. He lashed out, wrapping a hand around his throat again, getting close enough to brush noses if he moved just a hair.

“I fucking hate your thick depraved dithgusting excuthe for a carcath.” Sollux whispered quietly. “If I could figure out thome way to make thure you’d never made it out of the cavernth, I would. You are a horrible troll with zero disregard for thothe around you. You killed thothe who you would have called friendth, and show no remorthe. You hoard corptheth and lash out at anyone who cometh close. You aren’t a troll. You’re a MONTHTER. And I fucking hate you tho much for it.”

Gamzee was silent after that, just… staring at him. Sollux closed his eyes, letting his hand press down on his throat, kissing him slowly, but with more meaning than he’d put into anything before. He hated this bastard. In such close quarters the twin bulges wrapped around one another found that chilly destination and pulled it close as if to never let go. Both boy’s gasped at the sudden temperature shift. The heel of Sollux’s hand pressed against the highblood’s windpipe. Not enough to cut off all oxygen, but at least make it difficult. And less subconscious concentration on breathing meant all his other senses were heightened to compensate. One of which was touch.

And fuck did he feel THAT. The heat, the slickness, the…. A shuddered sigh and Gamzee was having trouble supporting himself. Lightheaded, but not going to pass out, a small rumble in his chest. Something caught in between a please purr and a pissed growl. Sollux loosed a bit, but pressed his claws into his neck, just enough to earn himself a few dots of that regal color. Gamzee’s eyes watched Sollux’s, half lidded from the pleasure and lack of oxygen. A trickle of sweat trailed down the mustard’s face, and this time, the indigo did see it. Through the conditions he croaked as best he could, quiet but deep, “Having a little trouble there brother?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about GZ.” Sollux pressed against his throat again, driving his hips up into Gamzee’s.

The highblood’s horns scraped the metal wall as he let it drop back with a groan. His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. Sollux’s claws at his throat brought him back, the mocking tone, “Having a little trouble there ‘brother’?”

“Fuck you Captor.” he growled.

“Oh, ith that complianthe? Becauthe I’d totally be willing to let you…” He hissed as the ridges on the underside of the purple bulge dragged through the slit between his dual set. Sollux had to brace himself against the wall, hands on either side of Gamzee’s ribs to be able to gain his composure. A small sigh and a lick of his dry lips, “Willing to let you down if thingth get hot and heavy. You need thith. An outlet. Fitting I’m the electrithity, no?”

Gamzee swallowed hard, whispering hoarsely, “You’re going to have to clue a motherfucker in on what you’re actually talking about. Because if you’re talking about a real quadrant you can best just leave that shit at the door because I am NOT going to be dealing with your lowblooded ass.”

A hard pressed jaw and an irritated sigh, “What do I have to do to get you to underthtand?”

“UNDERSTAND WHAT?!” The highblood yelled, digging his claws into the wall.

“Fine then, lemme jutht draw up a quick litht of proth and conth.”

That deep groan was starting again, irritation and frustrated pleasure boiling up, their bulges still wrapped tightly around one another in between them. Sollux flicked him in the head with a jolt of psionic all the way down his spine, “Can it meathead.”

He put a finger up, “On the one hand, you have a c-concupithent  quadrant filled, which will help you let out thome of the frustration. Bonuth, it’th black. ‘Nother bonuth, I’m a lowblood. All that, thtupid religiouth garbage, you can hate on me all you need. I’m not only hot, literally and tharcathtically, but altho a thmokin’ babe. I can dish it out just ath well ath you can, ath well ath hand your ath back to you when it’th all over. I am the only one on the meteor anymore who would be able to do thith, and damnit, you’re going to hate me or tho help me-”

“CONS?” Gamzee interrupted forcefully.

Sollux cocked his head to the side, that black eye turned towards him. He was silent for a moment, a pattern starting to show itself in his breathing. Short pants and an occasional hitch in breath. Eventually he laughed, a quick burst of air, then, “I got nothing. You?”

The highblood couldn’t honestly deny any of what the lowblood said. He was… right. Admitting that was hard though.

“Look at it thith way, another pro, for you at leatht. I’m a yellow. I’ve got another 40 thweepth topth and then I’m toatht. Then you can do whatever the fuck you want with your copiouth amountth of thweepth and you won’t have me around to bug the fuck out of you with my clearly wrong attempt at a quadrant.”

The anger melted away a bit and he just shook his head. “YOU’RE A MOTHERFUCKING FAILURE, YOU KNOW THAT?!” he bellowed, then tacked on quietly, looking down into those unsettling eyes, “You can’t even get black right. You sound so pathetic.”

There was a long silence between the two, mostly of small gasps as their organs worked in tandem, neither willing to stoop low enough to move. Gamzee’s voice was quiet when he broke the awkward silence,

“If it’s pitch you’re aiming for, let me down so I can SHOW a brother what the fuck he’s even doing. Clearly you got some think pan damage because you’re mixing the quadrants.”

Sollux watched him warily, then shook his head, pressing up against him, snarling at him. Chest to chest and his hand pressed against his throat harshly, “I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t…?” Gamzee echoed, dumbstruck.

“MOTHERFUCKER, LET ME GO AND I WILL FUCKING PROVE IT!” He yelled, trying to pull himself away from the hand at his throat. His lips curled back, small lines of orange trickling into the edges of the yellow.

Sollux’s turn to play dumb, “Prove what?”

“You are the lowest blooded fuck off left. You are disgusting, and vile, and you hold yourself so much higher than everyone else. The term is ‘pissblood’ for a reason Captor. Get schoolfed sometime. You’re a motherfucking stain on life. You say you’re so fucking cool, but you amount to nothing. You are weak and sad and you pretend you’re so motherfucking awesome. You’re not Sollux, you’re just a yellow tinted mistake.”

He cocked his head to the side, his voice still a whispered scream, “You haven’t even hit God Tier, have you? ‘Course not, because you’re not good enough. Won’t ever be good enough. You wanna know a motherfucking secret bro? Some glorious little tidbit of knowledge? Little gem of knowing?”

The yellowblood was silent, waiting for him to continue rather than open his mouth. He stood close, their bulges still a tangled mess between them and their breathing harsh and hot. Sollux’s eyes widened slightly as two large purple wings materialized against the wall behind Gamzee, fluttering slightly against the sparks at his wrists.

“You-” he choked.

“I went into a serious rage for a long time. I didn’t calm down and think for a long time. I killed those two. Details are fuzzy to even me. And also me. I know my place brother, you clearly don’t. I know I can make or break our future. With a little lowblood like you running around, I don’t think I want us to win. If I take you out of the picture though, it’d be alright. No unsightly blemishes on our perfect motherfucking victory.”

His words were almost as cold as the blood slipping through his veins. Sollux was actually a little stricken by this. But by the sound of the words that just keep flowing over him, Sollux wasn’t in for a kismesis. No. He was in for a swift and messy death.

“BUT…”

But? But what?

“I can’t argue that you’re a powerful motherfucker. You aren’t like the other lowbloods. Aradia died even before we got to playin’ and let’s not even mention that shitblood blood pump crushing asshole. You’ve got guts coming after me. Almost as much as Karkat. I guess I can all up and be respecting that. But, you’re still a lowblood with a penchant for rendering a brother helpless. Which I hate.”

Hate? Oh, Gamzee, you don’t say. An eyebrow arched, waiting for more information.

“I FUCKING HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO SINK MY TEETH INTO YOUR GODDAMN THROAT AND TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!” Gamzee roared.

“I hate not being able to dig my claws down your bony ass ribs like a beautiful fucking instrument. I hate being pinned to this motherfuckin’ wall with no way down. Of proving to you that the quadrant confusion and half assed attempt at spades are so disgusting and depraved.”

“Show your sorry ass…” He trailed off, a deep flush across his face. Sollux was admittedly having issues breathing and thinking. Not only were their organs a mess between them, but Sollux still had a hand at his neck.

“Show you how much I fucking hate you for all the shit you are and do. Hate your disgusting sack of bones. HATE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH!”

That. That was what he’d been waiting for. Validation and confirmation that what he was doing was reciprocated. From the sounds of things, it was definitely mutual. In a split second the psionics dissolved and the world went to hell. The energy popped, fizzling out into the air. With the electric bonds gone, those purple wings crumbled, and the indigo was free.

Gamzee pushed himself off the wall with everything his head, tackling the yellowblood and flipping him backwards to pin him to the ground, his forearm pressed to his throat. The flip had separated them momentarily, which gave him the freedom to slam his hips flush to Sollux’s, burying his bulge to the hilt in one move.

Sollux screamed, arching his back up into Gamzee’s claws digging in deep lines, pulling on his shoulder blades. His pained scream tapered off into a whimper of pleasure as he sagged back to the floor. The sudden heat around him was the only reason the highblood hadn’t been relentless form the start. Sol’s long fingers wrapped around his biceps, both hands on either side of his head, those scrawny squawkbeast legs spread as wide as his thin hips would allow.

The thick purple bulge trashed a few icy lines through the fire in his nook before pulling out, dragging those ridges across the sensitive ring before being pushed back in quickly. Another scream, quieter than the first, but still there. Sollux dug his claws into Gamzee’s arms, leaving scratches from shoulder to elbow. Gamzee groaned, a shudder running through him. He bent low, curling Sollux in on himself to he could sink his teeth into the soft flesh in between his neck and shoulder.

The lowblood was quickly beginning to see he might be in a little over his head. He tore another set of lines through Gamzee’s back, his knees pressed to his ribs. Almost all the way out, dragging the underside of the bulge across the patch of nerves at the entrance, and then all the way in to coil against the main pleasure receptor in the back. Way in over his head. The metal coil in his stomach was hotter than his blood, wound painfully tight. Only a few more like that and he’d be dusted.

His bulges wound tightly against one another against his stomach. Sollux was able to choke out a few words in between rough thrusts, “GZ, the… the pail… augh!”

He was in no condition to to anything with his own fetch modus! An array of colors flashed out of the corner of his eye and the highblood nearly missed catching the bucket that nearly shot out. Unlabeled, and easily accessible. Shameless indigo.

The strong arms of the highblood wrapped around the smaller, pulling him up sharply, slamming their hips together again. He hooked his thighs over his hips, shifting up to sit on his knees, the bucket between his legs underneath them. A few small plinks of the pre material hit the bottom of the bucket, the cold metal and sound enough to send a shiver through his spine. But when Gamzee grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back to breath a rough command down Sollux’s neck, he lost it.

“Make the pail sing.”

And oh did the pail sing. Sollux’s connection to reality snapped and he came. Hard.The majority of the genetic material made it into the pail, the rest of it ending up on the two of them. He spasmed around Gamzee tightly, yellow and white sparks of psionic energy leapt from his eyes, skittering down his arms to leave thin burns across Gamzee’s back at the ends of his fingers.

“Mmnnngh!”

Those too-hot walls clamping down with his orgasm and a few more greedy thrusts brought Gamzee to the edge as well. He emptied inside, biting back down into the shoulder he’d been abusing the entire time, cutting off any loud sounds, growling into his skin. The sudden fullness brought a shudder through Sollux. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just not normal. Panting and minor aftermath clawing. Bulges began to retreat, but neither said anything. The second half of the bucket’s worth splashed down a few seconds later, prickling goosebumps across both their arms.

Sollux was first to catch his breath. He took a deep satisfied breath and just as it all started, Gamzee was slammed back into the wall, a thick psionic bond across his throat, his wrists pinned to his sides. He clawed at it for a moment, but realize that would do him no good and stopped. At least he was learning. Sollux took another minute to settle before actually listening to the obscenities streaming from Gamzee’s mouth.

“I hate you, you nasty-”

“Thorry to pail and run GZ, but I’ve got platheth to be.” Sollux cut in. He stepped up, scooping his clothes up from the floor, unharmed. He cocked his head to the side and patted the side of his face. Sollux slung his pants over his shoulder and backed up out of reach. He saluted lazily before walking off down the hallway. “Be theeing you GZ!”

Gamzee screamed after him, struggling against the bonds. He would just have to wait it out. He considered saying something under his breath, but that little lispy fuck needed to know.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU CAPTOR!!!” He roared loud enough he knew the majority of the meteor must have heard him.

Down the hall, his psionics a makeshift flashlight in the dark he looked back over his shoulder and muttered, “Hate you too Makara.”

**Author's Note:**

> The picture was done by the lovely vonPipkin.  
> http://thedirtyshed.tumblr.com/post/31275226822/story-art-for-shis-lovely-little-piece


End file.
